


Birthdays

by shan_shan_shaniali



Series: Tayley [5]
Category: Bandom, Paramore
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Break Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shan_shan_shaniali/pseuds/shan_shan_shaniali
Summary: Just a couple of Taylor and Hayley's birthdays over the years.I meant to post it on December 17th but endometriosis had other plans.Happy reading!
Relationships: Hayley Williams & Taylor York, Hayley Williams/Taylor York
Series: Tayley [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962391
Kudos: 8





	Birthdays

2018

**Happy birthday T!**

The words lit up the screen before letting his phone go back to black, just like his day, his month really if he was honest.He sighed, three words! Not even a full sentence, after 18 years of friendship, various degrees of dating and relationships even if she never wanted to admit it was one, all they had left between them was three words!

They had quietly broken up for over a month now, realizing Hayley was really not okay and needed real help. It was going beyond just struggling to be healthy in a relationship and self sabotaging now. He quietly looked at those three words on the screen wishing they were other three words.

They hadn't talked in over a month now, he still hadn't got used to the silence and not hearing from her. It was hard but that's what they both needed. He knew she didn't mean to hurt him but she did and they both needed a time out and time to catch their breath. Still, it was really weird. He didn't reply, he didn't want to, he didn't know how to. She probably just wanted to let him know she didn't forget, they had agreed on no communication, things between their friendship and their relationship had become blurry and they needed time to figure it all out.

He put his phone back on the table and walked to the kitchen to start his breakfast. The day would be different this year, he just had to accept it but how to accept that after overcoming a failed engagement, a broken marriage and a divorce and so much more they were still not together. He groaned in front of his cereals, it was 9.30 AM and he already wanted to go back to bed, this day was going to suck. 

Other notifications started lighting up the screen, he looked at them, lost in thought. He didn't want to be this guy, ungrateful that he was loved and surrounded by so many wonderful people but he'd be lying if he didn't say that there was only one person he wanted to spend his birthday with and it wasn't them. 

**Happy birthday Taylor! Do you want to grab a drink just the guys of course? I'm not gonna let you hide away and wait until it's over!**

He sighed. Justin knew him too well. He typed out a quick answer asking them to let him know the time and the place. 

Everyone knew how hard it was for Taylor this year so they had agree on something really low-key, just a couple of beers at the local bar. it was hard to avoid the elephant in the room, Taylor had never celebrated his birthday without her since they were 12 years old. Taylor was tired of seeing them walking around on egggshells so he decided to get it out of the way.

"Just because we're not currently on speaking terms doesn't mean you can't talk about her!" 

"I didn't know if you wanted to hear about her!" Joey admitted. 

"She's such a big part of our lives and the band, I don't see how we can avoid the subject all night. How is she?" He asked. 

She's… Joey marked a pause trying to find the right words. "She's, she's not worse, she's not exactly getting better either, I wouldn't say she's in a good place…"  
He sighed. Seeing the woman he loves struggling so much was the hardest thing he ever had to watch and walking away knowing it was for the best when all he wanted was love her and take care of her nearly killed him.  
"She checked out of rehab a few weeks ago…"

"Good."

"Yeah…" The silence was heavy. 

"She texted me happy birthday this morning."   
  
"Oh good…" Joey said after a few seconds. It was so weird to see his best friends apart, they were always joined at the hip. He didn't really know what to say, he knew the breakup was rough for both of them, it was hard to find the right words when he knew the breakup wasn't because they didn't love each other anymore, on the contrary...  
"Yeah", Taylor said on auto-pilot not exactly knowing if it was, good. Nothing was good about this, breaking up, losing her, not being able to talk to her, to touch her, then seeing those three impersonal words after so many weeks of silence as if they were strangers. He sighed and tried to get a hold on himself. He didn't want to be this friend, the one that made it all about him even on his birthday. 

"All right, who wants another round?" He said as he got up walking to the bar. He promised himself he would try to have a good time and he would do exactly that. 

  
  
2019

Taylor tried to turn the key in the lock as quietly as possible letting himself in in his girlfriend's appartment. Girlfriend, it still felt weird to say. After everything they've been through together, as a band, as friends, as people, as a couple; the word didn't seem to do them justice. He tip-toed getting in the kitchen getting everything ready to cook her a surprise breakfast. He wanted to encourage her effort to keep eating healthier so he had bought fresh fruits to prepare a salad. He had also bought avocados to prepare toasts. He started cutting some fruits to put them in the blender as he was preparing the frying pan for the eggs. He was trying to be really quiet but she slept really lightly sometimes.

"I know you're in there!" She called out from her bedroom. He smiled as he was finishing to prepare his fruit salad. 

"Happy birthday H!"

"Thank you" she answered going down the stairs and arriving in the kitchen. She opened the cabinet above the sink and started to get the plates and the mugs but he gently stopped her by putting his arms around her waist. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Setting the table for breakfast!"

"Huh huh, It's your birthday! Let me take care of this !" He kissed her cheek quickly, go sit on the couch or get ready, I'll call you when it's ready!  
"Thank you!" 

"Anything for you Hailes! " 

"I love you!" 

"I love you too!" 

"Thank you for fighting for me!" 

"Thank you for fighting for yourself!" he said as he started putting the food on the table. 

She smiled, her gentle giant, the one who was always hyping her up. She took a few seconds to let it all sink in, everything they've been through to get them finally here. 

2020 

"Happy birthday!" He said turning to the woman lying next to him. 

"Thank you!" She answered smiling. 

"What do you want to do today?"   
"I have no idea! This year is so weird, I don't know what to do, I mean we can't go out, can't really see our friends...We need to celebrate yours too because we didn't do anything for yours either!"

"Yeah, sorry, I wasn't really in a celebrating mood either!" 

"It's ok, I'm not really either! Let's have a non birthday this year!" 

"Oh and what should we do on a non birthday?"

"Anything we do on a normal day, hang out at home all day in sweatpants and watch stupid reality shows!"

"Sounds like a plan!" 

"I'm gonna get the laptop!" He came back and snuggled next to her in the blanket. 

"Honestly, as long as i'm with you, it's a great birthday!" She confessed. 

"Same!" 

He beamed at her and pressed play. After all these years, spending time with her always had that effect on him. 

  
  
  



End file.
